1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of suspension walkers and more particularly to the field of such walkers that transfer weight normally borne by the patient's foot to his or her calf.
2. Discussion of the Background
Many people and diabetics in particular develop sores or ulcers on the soles of their feet. To heal, they must either stay off their feet altogether or use a pressure relieving orthosis or brace. Generally, these orthoses are of two designs.
In the first design as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,834 to Grim, the orthosis is provided with adjustable pads (see its FIGS. 7–12) in which the contour and/or density of the pad sections is modified. In the modification of FIG. 8 of this patent, for example, a piece of a sectionalized pad is removed at 186 in an effort to relieve pressure on the area of the sore. This first approach has not met with great success as the gap (in the case of FIG. 8 of this patent) or the contour/density changes of the other figures of this patent tend to present their own pressure or rubbing points and may make new sores or make the existing sore worse. The removed section in particular often creates a suction on the sore as the patient walks that aggravates it in addition to the sides of the gap rubbing on the area around the sore creating new sores.
In a second design commonly known as custom suspension walkers, the concept is to transfer some of the weight normally borne by the foot to the patient's calf. In doing so, a leather or similar wrap or cuff fits around the calf of the patient wherein the cuff is secured to the patient's calf and to upright braces extending downwardly to a hard boot or shoe. In use, a large portion (e.g., 50%) of the patient's weight is then transferred to his calf and off of his foot. In essence, the patient's foot is suspended at least to the extent of the weight borne by the calf via the cuff and braces extending downwardly to the shoe.
In one prior technique for making a suspension walker, a negative cast of the patient's foot is first taken. The cast is then cut down the front so the patient can remove his foot and the cut cast is sent to a custom manufacturer. The manufacturer can subsequently follow one of many procedures to make a custom walker. In one procedure, a positive cast is made from the hollow, negative cast and a leather cuff is sweated (tightly fitted) about the calf area. The cuff is then mounted on the vertical braces at a height slightly greater (e.g., ½ inch) than the true position of the original cast. In use, the person puts his calf in the cuff and laces it up. In doing so, the cuff fits the calf but since the cuff has been raised on the braces, the effect is that the foot is slightly suspended in the shoe with the calf via the cuff and braces now bearing some of the patient's weight.
In another procedure, the negative cast is cut below where the cuff would be and a spacer inserted to in essence raise the normal position of the calf and cuff. The leather cuff is then sweated (fitted) to the calf of the positive cast but unlike the first procedure, the cuff can be attached to the brace members at the same level as the cast and does not need to be raised. Because the positive cast has the calf area slightly higher than normal, the end result is thus the same as in the first procedure (i.e., weight is transferred to the calf and the foot is suspended).
Current suspension walkers and the fitting techniques discussed above are very effective; however, they have two, primary drawbacks. First and foremost is the time. That is, the injured patient normally needs a walker at the same time (i.e., immediately) he complains of or is diagnosed with the sore. However, the custom manufacture and the fitting procedures mentioned above normally take days and often weeks. The patient also usually needs to make a follow-up visit to the doctor or manufacturer to make sure the fit is correct and he knows how to use the walker. Second, custom walkers are relatively expensive as they are very labor intensive at the manufacturer level and as previously indicated normally require multiple fitting trips to the physician, practitioner, or therapist in addition to the original casting person.
With the above in mind, the present invention was developed. With it, a suspension walker is provided that can be immediately fitted to the patient in the office of the physician, practitioner, or therapist. The walker avoids the need for taking castings and the custom work mentioned above. It can also be made available in prefabricated sizes and for less expense as there is very little labor involved in fitting the walker to the patient and training the patient in its proper use.